1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved connection for connecting a gas exchange valve of an internal combustion engine to an actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In internal combustion engines whose gas exchange valves are activated in the conventional manner by way of a camshaft, the activation motion of the camshaft is transmitted to the shaft of the gas exchange valve by way of a bucket tappet, a drag lever, or a rocker, for example, when this gas exchange valve is to be opened. A valve spring clamped between the cylinder head and the gas exchange valve keeps the gas exchange valve in constant contact with the bucket tappet, drag lever, or rocker. In addition, the valve spring serves to close the gas exchange valve.
In modern engine designs, gas exchange valves are no longer activated by way of a camshaft, but rather by actuators such as piezoelectric actuators, hydraulic actuators, or pneumatic actuators, for example. In the context of the invention, the term “actuator” is considered to include all regulating elements capable of performing the opening and closing motions of a gas exchange valve, regardless of their physical operating principles. The actuators open and close the gas exchange valves desmodromically, i.e., forcibly. Therefore, it is necessary to produce a connection between the actuator and the gas exchange valve that can reliably transmit the forces necessary for opening and closing the gas exchange valve.
The object of the invention is therefore to produce a simple, inexpensive, and reliable connection between the gas exchange valve and the actuator. At the same time, it should be possible for the connection to be disconnected and reconnected multiple times and, at the same time, the connection should require only minor changes to the gas exchange valve and the cylinder head of internal combustion engines that are already in series production.
This object is attained according to the invention by a connection of a gas exchange valve of an internal combustion engine to an actuator, having a shaft and a coupling piece in which at least one circumferential groove is provided on the shaft, the coupling piece has a bore whose diameter in the assembled state corresponds to the diameter of the shaft, the bore has at least one circumferential bead that can be connected in a positively engaging fashion to the at least one circumferential groove, and the coupling piece has at least one longitudinal slit in the vicinity of the bead.